Some systems use a GPS signal received with a GPS receiver to calculate a trajectory of vehicle traveling on a road. However, the accuracy in position calculated based on the GPS signal largely varies depending on states of radio waves from GPS satellites. In particular, when a vehicle passes through a poor radio wave reception place or the vehicle is in a radio shielded state or the like, the GPS signals based positioning cannot be performed and the position cannot be calculated.